If Only Life Isn't as Crazy as it Seems
by Mrs. Semple
Summary: Two friends get separated by what they used to think was fiction. But what happens when trust turns into lust for power. Do they stay friends or become eternal enemies?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a role-play bff present for autobotally45. Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!**_

_**I can not stress this enough, I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS ONLY MY OFC. **_

_**SUMMARY- Two friends get separated by what they used to think was fiction. But what happens when trust turns into lust for power. Do they stay friends or become eternal enemies? **_

It was a hot summer day in the everyday lives of Faith and Elizabeth. As for they live in California. Driving Down the highway in a sexy sleek cherry red corvette, singing along to there favorite song E.T, by Katy Perry. They decide to stop at McDonalds and they see a pick up that is an exact double to Ironhide from the Transformers movies... The girls hop out; Faith pulls out her cell phone and starts taking pictures.

"Take my picture with Ironhide." she laughs as Elizabeth frowns at the truck suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Honestly Faith I have no fucking idea y u like them so much. But your right it looks like him. Maybe because it's the same one, just not the one they shot in the films dumbass." I say as I take a few pictures with you posing next to it.

Faith turns toward her friend.

"I suppose you liking the giant dorito of doom is better huh?" She says." I would rather see Optimus Prime though." she says as she sees the three guys coming out of McDonalds that played Lennox, Epps and Graham. "Oh shut up, check it out its Lennox Epps and Graham..."

Elizabeth noticed something odd with the truck when her friend said that.

"Hey say that again, and this time, look at their truck. Looked like it had a spas attack over there. "Lizzy say laughing making her wavy brunette hair cover the side of her face as she leaned over.

"Oh shut up; check it out its Lennox Epps and Graham..."Faith repeats as the three men come over frowning.

"Can we help you ladies?" Lennox asks as faith snorts with laughter at the look on Elizabeth's face.

"Would you mind giving us your autographs?" Faith asks.

"WHAT, WHY?" Epps asked.

"Well hello you play Will Lennox, and Bobby Epps, and Graham - dude sorry I don't remember your character names all that well; just know that it's Graham." Faith replies.

"Major can I talk to you..." a rough voice asks as Faith jumps, as a rather rough looking guy comes out of the pick up truck. He has really bright blue eyes faith notices.

"Let's get out of here. It's too weird plus they actually responded. Only you would say it that loud! Oh my gosh I hope u just realized that you my dear friend are an idiot! Come on let's go. I have my man to see anyway."

Epps and graham block our way from leaving.

"Hey look you guys may be cute and stuff, but MOVE, k?" Faith remark as Lennox comes back with the rough looking guy again.

"You two are coming with us; please get into the pick up." Lennox says as Elizabeth's friend watches the rough looking guy suddenly and unexpectedly disappears into tin air.

Faith's mouth opens as she grabbed Elizabeth's arm in a rough manner.

"He disappeared! The other guy just disappeared..."

"There is NO way in hell that I am getting in that pick up. My mother says not to talk to strangers! She isn't going in there either. I am not letting that slide. If you want to take us somewhere then you better have a darn good explanation for this. I'm not going until I say so. Got it?"

I tell them as I get in the drivers seat of the car and wait for you to get in.

"Faith let's go."

Faith looks at her and looks back at the three guys with hesitation. She then starts to head for the car with Elizabeth, but Lennox grabs the teenager and handcuffs her.

"Now either you can step out of the car miss or we just take your friend."

"What the hell are you tripping?" Faith yells as she sees her best friend watching a jet go by.

"Hey that looked like Starscream..." Faith heard the other girl mutter...

"What the hell is going on?" Elizabeth demanded.

"If you guys give me an explanation I'll go with you without any sort of trouble ok? I'm confused just as much as she is. I don't feel safe with this so yea. Deal?"

Elizabeth then turns to Faith and says "plus what's going to happen to the car?"

"I will drive to the base..." Graham said.

"The base? Okay wait a sec are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

Faith looks at Elizabeth who is playing around with her, cell checking things online.

"Oh crap, Faith the transformers fiction is all gone; the graphic novels on the books store site are gone."

Faith turns toward the pick up with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, this is really Ironhide and you three are the soldiers from NEST, Where's Optimus?"

"Hey Faith lick your fan girl issues for a bit, that means my jet is very real and very MINE"

"Oh my god this means now that we are in a scrap heap of trouble! Shit! Now what am I going to tell Anthony! Ummmm is it alright if we can have our phones and stuff? No need to tweak Faith! I'm pretty sure there's gunna b a crap load of time for that." Elizabeth says smirking as she fix's her jean miniskirt, black stilettos, and pulling her hot pink shirt down showing what boys want but can't touch.

Faith seen Lennox and Epps looking at each other as you did that, and then proceeded to slide to the ground laughing. until she noticed a cop car approaching your car and instantly knows who it is...

"Lizzy get back here now!" Faith shouted with urgency.

"What, why?" Elizabeth demanded with confusion.

"It's Barricade!"

"What?"

Elizabeth glanced around and sees the cop car explode out and reach down for her, just as Ironhide splits apart as well.

Elizabeth screeches and takes off running down the street in heels! The girl then trips and lands in a nasty way.

Looking back she sees Barricade land in the parking lot that she was currently in trying catch her breath.

"Faith Run! God Damn it! Run you dumbass!" She yells from across.

The teenage girl takes off and hears Lennox yelling to stay put, but Barricade isn't coming after her, instead he goes after her best friend and reaches for her in a hurry, and once he got a hold of Elizabeth he transforms all around the young woman trapping her inside of him.

His holoform crackles to live.

"Would you calm down flesh creature my leader wishes to see you, our current master has felt your arrival and we need you to help us destroy the Autobots." Barricade said.

Elizabeth slams her feet against the dashboard and tries to franticly unlock the door. For fear of her life.

"Let me out of here you bastard!"

Elizabeth looks at Faith from the back window looking at her as she disappears from view.

"W….Why the fuck would I help you anyway? You fucking kidnapped me u asshole!"

"What the? He kidnapped her, we have to get her back!" Faith yells in a panic. As Lennox and Ironhide take off after Barricade...

"Take these damn cuffs off me!" She yells, feeling the need to stop Barricade.

However what none of them realize is that Barricade is taking Elizabeth to Starscream who is waiting for him in jet form.

"It's about time Barricade!" Starscream snarls as he waits for Barricade to put the terrified girl into his cockpit.

Elizabeth just look up at the magnificent jet. The girl squirms and trys to get out of cades grip as a she says almost completely out of breath "I'm like having the life squeezed out of me. Hey loosen your grip! Girl can't breathe here! What the heck do you want from me? I haven't done anything bad... recently."  
>Elizabeth's eye wandering around looking frantically around for the guys from earlier to show up and sees you all approaching...<p>

"Hurry up Barricade that cannon happy weapons specialist is coming!" Starscream ordered as Barricade dumps the frightened teenager into the cockpit. "Stay and deal with that I am taking this flesh creature to the fallen."

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

"The...the...the Fallen? Oh crap. Someone is not a happy chica! I demand to be released at ONCE! You mother fucker let me go!"

Straps come over my shoulders and strap me in tightly. I close my eyes shut as I feel engines power up.

"This is not happening" was all I repeat.

_**Normal POV**_

Faith sees Starscream taking off with her friend. Faith then notices Barricade watching the jet fly off, she stomped over to the cop car Epps tries to grab her.

"You listen to me you piece of shit scrap heap I want my friend back and if I don't get her I am..."

He cackles and takes a shot at Ironhide and takes off with a pissed off Ironhide after him. Faith slides to the ground worried for her friends' future as tears roll down her face.

_**Back to Lizzy's POV**_

I text faith.

/WTF just happened to me? I just got taken right? Y me? Y not u? It's always me! Omfg I'm goin 2 meet the fallen! U better save my ass! Help! /

I look around terrified for my life.

I stumble for wards as I say "ummm... Excuse me... I was wondering why am I needed? I couldn't possibly b of use!"

Starscream snarls and then snickers

"What's wrong human you should be honored we want your assistance..." Starscream stops talking and scans you

He scanned you finding your decepticon insignia necklace.

"Why the fuck would I be honored I just got abducted by someone that can make me go squish! You wait until my boyfriend here's about this! And plus assistance for what! And HELLO I HAVE A NAME!"

"Who do you think you are speaking to me human, I don't care what your designation is you will do as you are told..."

I look down at my vibrating phone to see that Faith responded to my text..."Where is he taking you?"

I was just getting ready to answer but, Starscream does something to my cell and literally destroys it by making it spark.

"You bastard!" I snarl at him.

"That was my phone u asswipe! I will not do as u say! You are not my parent! I don't have to listen to you! Plus since you need MY help then you can't do shit to me buddy! Uhhhhh this is not happening to me right now! How did I end up in this world? This is supposed to b fiction..."

_**At Autobot base…..**_

Faith is frantic and has been brought to a room to be questioned; Galloway shows up a long with another man that Faith doesn't recognize.

"Young lady how did you know about NEST?"

"You know if my friend gets hurt by the dorito of doom I am personally going to smack someone." Faith says in frustration.

_**Where Elizabeth and Starscream are...**_

Elizabeth fell asleep on the smooth ride to who knows where. The brunette awoke from her slumber with a sudden jolt and the raspy voice of screamer saying "awake flashbag we have arrived."

Starscream opens his cockpit and Elizabeth seen there is nowhere that she could go because she was clearly in space on the nemesis. Starscream transforms while the young women looked around the ship seeing the hatchling that were shown in movie.

"I am officially going to die. You still haven't explained the entire situation. Do I honestly have to me this guy? He creeps me out! I hope I'm not a pet for crist sake! Faith where are you? Hope you're in better hands then me..." Elizabeth said in a worried tone.

_**Back at Autobot base…**_

Faith stares at Galloway and sticks her tongue at him.

"I do not like you, you are mean to Optimus and the other Autobots, and because of your big mouth, Soundwave learns where Megatron is and the shard and he is revived and he kills Optimus." The girl starts to ramble and Galloway grabs her by the arm and pulls her out.

"You are a liability

"You are stupid and ugly but you don't hear me complaining do you? LET ME GO!" she hisses as faith kicks him in his shins and run.

Faith proceeds to run into the hanger and freezes as all the Autobots are in there. Faith sees the Arcee triplets, the twins, Sideswipe, Jolt, Ratchet, Ironhide and my bot Optimus.

"Oh my God,..." Faith runs up and Optimus glances down and sees the human femme.

"Why hello, are you the femme that just arrived?"

"You're Optimus Prime

Optimus lowers his hand to her and she scrambled for it, he brings Faith toward his face. She can't help it as squealed and ran her hands over his face; he suddenly purrs and chirps shocking Ratchet. He can't figure out why Optimus is reacting so strangely to her.

_**The Nemesis**_

I'm brought into this nasty rusted room where the fallen is resting.

"I swear he is such a fat aft" Elizabeth mummers. Earning a chuckle from Starscream.

"U guys could REALLY clean this place up."

"It is here...Bring that bag of flesh closer to me..." said the fallen, in an out of breath old voice.

_**Meanwhile at the Autobot's base **_

_**Faith's POV**_

When Optimus gets his wits about him he pulls away a little flustered.

"Sorry..." I say as he looked a little angry at first at me.

"No human has ever been able to do this to me, who and what exactly are you femme?" he demanded

"My name is Faith, look Optimus I mean you no harm you have to believe me." I begged.

Optimus just stared at me oddly.

Back at the Nemesis

"We require your assistance human femme. You knowing the most of what happened to your species from where they are telling you lies to conceal the situation. You know of ways to help us."

Elizabeth just looks at him and says nothing the entire time because she kept thinking

/OMFG I am talking with the fallen yuck, and being held by Screamer. Wait I'm being held by THE Starscream! O woww I really just realized that now! I am an idiot. /

All Lizzy did the entire time is look blankly at The Fallen because she was paying more attention to her surroundings.

_**Diego Garcia Base…..**_

Faith sighs when she sees the anger shining in those blue optics of his, but his optics soften.

"Sorry that wasn't exactly my best actions throwing you off your game...But seeing you real like this, is like a dream come true for any fangirl." she explained to him.

"Fangirl?" Optimus questions.

"Optimus where my sister and I come from you guys don't exist your fictional characters, There is fanfiction with you guys. You always get paired with Sam, Mikaela, Barricade, Megatron, the fallen or even Ratchet or Ironhide."

"Paired...You mean he gets mated with?" Ratchet asked.

"That's demented..." one of the other Autobots said.

"Indeed..." Optimus said. "And why would I spark mate with my brother, that is just wrong in all accounts plus he's a monster and who is the fallen?"

I freeze at that...

"Have you fought in Shanghi yet?"

"What?"

_**Elizabeth's POV on the Nemesis….**_

Next thing I know is I get dumped in this cage for a giant bird. I look up as red optics stare down at me.

"So what now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Transformers only Elizabeth. Please Review. I know that I didn't ask that on the previous chapter. This is a BFF gift for Autobotally45! Love U babe!

_**Normal POV with Faith**_

Faith walks outside trying to come to grips with what has happened, she sees Arcee, Flare up and Chroma watching her with frowns. She cringes as they wheel over toward her, surrounding her with displeased looks.

"Just what are you?" Flame up demands.

"What?" the human teenager asked.

"Why do you have such power over our leader, your only a tiny human and yet he trembles at your touch?"

"I don't know..."

"Do not think we see how you look at him human..." Chroma growled.

Faith feels her cheeks heat and her eyes mist, as she finds a spot to escape from the three femmes.

_**At the Nemesis Bumbumbum**___

"There has got to be something to do around here. Hey does anybody have any food around here? Girls got to eat you know! Hello anybody? Can you here me? I know you guys can so stop denying it!" after a few moments of silence Elizabeth just let out a scream that would even send the fallen into hysterics, even Starscream would tremble. After a couple of minutes Starscream showed up and with a rather pissed off expression.

"WHAT! Could u possibly want! Stop your complaining and ranting! It's giving me a processor ache!" he screeches.

"I'm hungry. I am soooo bored it's not even funny! I need to do something rather than sit around all day! BRING ME HUMAN FOOD NOW asswipe! It's not nice to starve your guests." She growls.

He snatches the girl up in a swift manner only a seeker can have and stalks out of the room that Elizabeth was in. He then proceeds to walk down a long windy corridor. Crosses a few more hallways and ends up in the flight hanger. Tossing the human into the air like a rag doll, he transforms fluidly as the doors open showing the empty barren planet. Then he proceeded to blast off into the never ending vacuum of space.

_**Back to Autobot base with Faith's POV!**_

I walk over to the hanger only to hear Lennox, Epps, and a newly arrived General Morshower talking about me like I was some sort of enemy. I see Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide join in the talk and agree with the humans that there is something odd about me.

I gasp and see a helicopter landing I smirk and run to it, however the twins see me.

I pretend I have a weapon.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE NOW!" I order as I see Optimus and the others heading toward the chopper.

Optimus puts his hand on the chopper as Lennox grabs my arm pulling me out, Epps cuffs me.

"I am not the enemy!" I yell frantically trying to get them to understand that.

****

The dozens of soldiers and Autobots combined look up as they see a jet enter the atmosphere with a girl in its cockpit**. **The jet fires down upon the base. People run and scatter everywhere in terror...

Faith looks up and tries to run but Starscream fires at her hitting her.

Starscream + Elizabeth, Lizzy's POV

"I got your little friend that could stop our plans, now I shall take you for your human fuel." He said in a bored mutter.

I scream in pain as I seen Faith get shot.

"FAAIIITTHH! You Shot Her! I'm going to offline you! " I scream as tears weld in my eyes as I shut them and kick my feat against the controlling panel inside the cockpit and steer him off course causing us to crash into the hard unwelcoming ground.

_**Normal POV with Autobots**_

However unbeknown to Elizabeth Faith is alive, just badly injured.

Lennox and Epps scramble to the girl's side; Epps sees there is blood coming from her mouth.

"GET HER INTO THE MEDICAL BAY!" Ratchet orders

As Ratchet works feverishly to save Faith's life Optimus and the others wonder why Starscream tried to kill this human and left the other one a live….

_**Back to Lizzy's POV**_

Debris fly everywhere as the jet crash-landed

"Uhhhh my head hurts" I mummer as pain engulfs my head.

Starscream stirs under me as then he fluidly transformed into bipedal form.

"Fleshling u fool you scratched my armor!"

"U Asshole u shot my friend! You probably killed her! Nobody does that but ME! You're starting to sound like sideswipe! You're such a jerk Starscream!" I growl out the last part and huff glaring up at him intently.

_**Autobot base Normal POV….**_

Ratchet scans Faith and comes to find the Autobot insignia imprinted on her body in the form of a tattoo...

Ratchet stares at their symbol too shocked for words.

:::... Optimus...::::

...::: How is she...:::

:::... She's got out insignia on her...::::

::::... WHAT...::::

_**Lizzy POV and Starscream**_

We just continue to glare at each other until the two of us obviously hear sirens approaching...

_**Normal POV**_

NEST troops are heading for Starscream, which just makes him growl and grab you and throw you in the air as he transforms to take off. Epps and Lennox are not happy about this as they watch the seeker fly off.

Meanwhile Ratchet has stabilized Faith and goes to talk to Optimus…

Faith slowly wakes up and that she's in the medical bay, she winces as she tries to sit up and finds herself remembering things she had no idea about. She looks over seeing Ratchet isn't there... She starts to hum a song, but unbeknown to her she is humming an old Cybertronian song no one, not even a fan girl would know and she does it just as Ratchet and Optimus come in….

****

Elizabeth growled in frustration as she was yet again in the Starscream's cockpit.

"So you said you need my help at destroying the Autobugs right? Well now that isn't going to happen until you feed me and I know that my bff is alright."

All the reply was a grumble and then complete utter silence.

The young woman stares out of the cockpit's window, letting her emotions get the best of her. She sniffles as for once she feels puny and weak, something that she wasn't accustomed to.

"Take the bottle shake it, bring the bible, Break it up! Pour some sugar on me!" was what her iPod was blaring as Elizabeth completely forgot that she had left it on.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I write Faith a quick email telling her that I wish her the best of luck on your journey with the autobugs and that I'll make it even though screamer shot her cuz she has Ratchet the doc bot lookin after her.

**Normal POV at Autobot Base…**

Faith knocked from her trance reaches for her cell and reads the message, as she realizes her friend was truly going her own way with the Cons.

Faith screams in frustration and turns seeing Optimus and Ratchet, and once more Optimus is pulled toward Faith and reaches for her. He picks her up and nuzzles her face clicking and chirping in their language unaware Faith understands it.

She out of instinct kills his lips in a way, which shakes Optimus. He puts her down realizing he suddenly had the strongest urge to want to bond with her knowing that was not possible because she didn't have a spark.

_**Back to Lizzy's POV**_

I check my email and see that there are no new messages. I send another message in the hopes that she was alright and or is reading the other previous message.

/ Faith I umm just want to tell u that I'm glad I met yea keep up the good work ok! I wish I was with ya but that's not gunna happen at this point. I ummm apologize for Starscream's actions. I hope your ok :)/

I stare down at my hands as I feel empty and abandoned knowing that Faith wasn't with me.

"My scans indicate that something is wrong with u. What's the matter femme?" Starscream's voice said from all around me.

"Huh oh umm nothings wrong. I hope. Why would a decepticon care anyway?"

_**Normal POV at Autobot Base…**_

Faith hears her cell letting her know about the message and she checks it out and replies back.

/ be careful and why are you making this seem like we will never see each other again? / She types

She turns back to Optimus who is watching her…

_**Lizzy's POV**_

I check my email and see that you replied, I feel happy knowing that you're alright.  
>Your alright!:) omg I was freaking out! I wish that didn't happen to u. I kind of crashed screamer when he did that to u:) I miss u chica:'( I'm not sure if I'll make it thro this that's y I'm saying all of what I am. U nvr kno nxt time we c each other it may b on the battle field ha-ha but idk what the future holds:/

_**Faith's POV**_

I answers Liz's message but I answered in Cybertronian and most likely caused her panic not understanding it probably thinking I had officially lost it.

Meanwhile Optimus and Ratchet had watched her reply and saw the message in Cybertronian and were confused. How could a human know their language?

_**Lizzy's POV**_

I look at it and say out loud "what the fuck! I don't understand Cybertronian!"

"How can it be Cybertronian?"

"I have know idea, but could you translate it for me? Please."

I put it on the screen that immerges from the panel of the cockpit.

"What?" Starscream demands as he scans and sees it's in Cybertronian.

"Who sent you this?" he demanded.

"Just translate it! That's none of your business and if you break this you're going to have to get me a new one! This is the only thing that will keep me sane!"

"This is an old command code - It was used by femmes in the war, but most of the femmes were destroyed there are only three on the Autobots side and none on our side to the best of my knowledge. Is your femme friend the one who is sending this Megatron and the fallen will want to see this..."

"This is nothing to do with them Screamer come on please. Whoa whoa whoa. I thought megafuck was dead anyway?"

"He is. But we are in need of an all spark shard to revive him and his exact location, perhaps if you can help us with this. You will be granted to become one of our pets and granted some leeway on the base."

"Hmmm you do talk a good game, but I know for a fact that you want him out of the picture as much as I do. As for you are now in command. I can't stand the ass. As for once he's back you will be pulled off to the sidelines again. As for I am not a pet! I am the only one that can help u guys sooo umm I demand to be respected! I know the exact location buddy. Now can you tell me what it said so I can reply? You only mentioned it was a code...

Starscream mutters but knows she is right.

"Very well, your femme friend sent a strange code for a bonded mech and femme, she obviously wants Optimus Prime and he has some strange attraction to her. Optimus Prime is attracted to a human, how interesting we could use this against him to destroy him. However your friend may prove to be a problem if she tries to save him, unless you can tell her to back away from Optimus Prime"

"Your seriously trying to get me to plot aren't you? Fine I'll help. So if we get her out of the way then Primes more vulnerable. She has a soft spot for him. She will do anything to keep him safe. She may be small but she can be a hassle. But if we follow through with this then we have to illuminate her from the equation. But I don't want her to be hurt. I don't want her killed. I can just tie her up sum where and leave her. But I'll handle her. Plus she doesn't have much skill in fighting like mwah. I always fought her fights. So as far as that goes I don't think she can do much."

"Fine that's agreeable; are we going to have a problem with you trying to stop us from killing Optimus Prime?"

Starscream has a private commlink going with the fallen.

"You will bring your friend out in the open; she will be brought to the fallen so she can not interfere. She will be safe no harm will befall her, and then you will lure Optimus out by going to him asking for help. The fool will no doubt come because he has weak feelings for her."

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there. She is NOT going to him! I do not absolutely not trust that pile of scrap. Nope not doing it, if I can't do it because when I do it I know she'll b safe. And plus I already know your talking to the bastard. Dumbass I'm smarter than u think!"

Starscream told the fallen what the little human said and regardless of not liking what the human said. He agreed if it meant that Optimus would be killed.

"He said fine, do it now and the second you have her tied up let us know then let us know when you have Optimus alone."

"Fine but I need time to brainstorm something believable". I quickly come up with I simple idea and send Faith an email.

/Hey ummmm I managed to scamper away from screamer and I need some1 2 pik me up. But please hurry cuz he'll b hunting me down. Ride with flame boy I wanna meet um! /

_**Normal POV with Faith**_

Faith reads the message and looks at Optimus and thinks why would she want to meet Optimus she always hated the Autobots. She suddenly starts humming that Cybertronian song and then she addresses Optimus in his old name.

"Orion we have take a little ride." she replied.

"What did you just call me?" Optimus demanded as she turned toward him. "And why do you keep humming that Cybertronian song?"

Faith flips up onto him startling him. She kisses his lips and hums another song, a song Elita used to hum to Optimus when he was upset or confused.

"Relax Orion..."

_**Back to Elizabeth's POV**_

"I got a feeling that she's on her way. Sooo you can just drop me off somewhere and get ready to set up."

The jet zoomed low and lands in a smooth manner. I jump out of the cockpit and land on the ground like a feline. And run into the numerous abandoned factory buildings.

_**Now we return With Faith Normal POV here People lol **_

Optimus drives down to where there are numerous abandoned buildings, when he senses a Con nearby.

"Are they ready?" Faith asked Optimus running her hands over his leather seats.

"Faith...?"

"Yes Orion..."

"No distracting the Autobot leader, especially when his weapons specialist is hiding somewhere.

"Okay later..." she purrs and kisses his dashboard."Wait here..."

She goes into the warehouses and waits...

_**Lizzy's POV**_

I look around and see faith. I scream out her name as I act like I'm injured from falling or something. She looks at me and makes a mad dash towards me and help me bringing me to a safe place were she would be able to check my injury...

_**Faith's POV!**_

"What happened to you?" I ask as I start humming that Cybertronian song.

"What are you humming?"

"A Cybertronian song..." I say

"What? You don't know Cybertronian and why did you write back in Cybertronian?" Elizabeth asked me in confusion.

I stop and look up at my best friend, my eyes shining bright blue and startle her since my eyes are dark brown.

_**Back to Elizabeth's POV…**_

Something was terribly wrong with her. Her eyes aren't that color not even close.

"What the hell happened to you? Why are your eyes that color! WHAT DID THOSE MONSTERS DO TO YOU?" I asked with worry lacing every word protruding from my throat.

_**Faith's POV!**_

"They did nothing to me, the question more to the point what did you think you were doing and did you honestly think you could get away with it?"

Lizzy's POV

"We need to get out of here NOW. Before he finds me and tries to kill you again. I WON'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN! Come on we have to run, Now! Come on!"

I try and get to my feet. I steadily get up with help from my non normal friend and limp my way out the back door with the other teenager in tow. I give the signal with a quick glance around the trees. Faith must have taken notice and...

_**Faiths POV :D**_

"OPTIMUS ... IRONHIDE! NOW!" I yell as Elizabeth looks at me like

she doesn't even know me now.

My eyes start to glow with anger as she backed up. Starscream shows himself.

"Well if it isn't Screamer himself, you never seem to change do you?"

"What the slag are you talking about human?" Starscream snarls.

"Will you do it already, slagging insolent human?" Starscream growled.

She tries reaching for my arm and tries to make me do what she wants, but when I pull away and do an impressive triple flip backward she just stares at me dumbfounded.

"Who the hell are you...? You are not my friend; she can't fight or do anything like that!"

_**Normal POV **_

Faith blinks back and stares at Elizabeth confused as Optimus and Ironhide come charging in, the teenager suddenly collapsed unconscious on the ground…

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I run to her with worry. I drop next to my bestie, cradling the girl. Holding her close to me like a mother would with her child.

"Faith? Faith, can you here me? Faith wake up! Faith!" 

Starscream grabs me as I protest with struggling.

"No put me down! I have to help her! She's my friend! Faith!" I scream with pain as I start to break down with pain and worry lacing every word the came from my mouth.

"Faith!"

Starscream takes off into the skies for safety as I cry as for I have no idea what's going to become of her...

_**Normal POV**_

Optimus drops to his knees and picks Faith up and gently touches her face. Ironhide walks over and snorts.

"Something is mighty weird about this human, Optimus." Ironhide says.

"I know I just can't put my finger on what it is." Optimus says as Ratchet walks up.

"I have an idea but I would like to run some scans."

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

I look back at the carnage that we left with tears in my eyes.

"Faith..."  
>"You should have disposed of her when you had the chance! Now look how this situation turned!" Starscream screeched.<p>

"Oh shut up! IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS EXPECTING HER TO TURN THE TABLES! YOU THINK I PLANNED FOR THAT TO HAPPEN?NO! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I CAUSE PERMINENT DAMAGE TO YOUR AUDIO RECEPTORS AND I'LL MAKE You CRASH AGAIN! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yell with frustration and pain.

"WHY YO-"

I look at the panel with the most pissed off, sinister face ever.

"Shut the hell up NOW!"...

After a few minutes of silence I muter. "She acted so different like there were two people inside of my friend Faith, she acted like she knew what I was going to do. And she acted like she knew you, what's up with that?"

I had this really unexplainable odd feeling in my heart...

"Who killed Elita-1?" I finally asked.

"What...Why do you asked I told you before..." Starscream said in a bitter mood.

"I...I don't care if you mentioned it before. Just tell me. Something is up with my friend and I need to know the answers to the problem. Who killed Elita Starscream? I don't know how to explain it but I just feel a connection between faith and her..."

"Megatron killed her to hurt his brother..."

"I need to talk to Megatron, Tell Soundwave to send Ravage this location. This is where the shard is. Megatron's body is here in the ocean surround by warships and a submarine as well."

"Why thank you little human, you really are very important to our cause."

"Did I just hear THE Starscream say thank you?" I say in disbelieve.

"

You're Welcome. But I swear once this is done with and everything Megafuck has to like be assassinated or something. He's not really the nicest out of the bunch. Of course I'm important to your 'cause'. Haha your cause is to kill Megatron and become lord. Haha not much of an epic fail at this point but it soon will be".

"But do you still plan on taking out flame boy...because maybe between the both of us, we can snuff out his spark. The only thing that troubles me is this other presence in Faith, if it is who I think it is we may have trouble killing him."

"Haha you called him flame boy! Haha I always annoyed Faith with the name callings! Haha good times good times. But that means that she MUST absolutely positively be out of the picture. The only obstacle that blocks my path is HER. I don't know if Elita's with my chica but no matter what she's still going to be trouble.

If Elita is somehow with her I have to somehow maybe knockout Faith and gag her so she can't warn Optimus. Where exactly would this battle be taking place and would it just be me and you against Optimus?"

"Yes..."

"So is this a torture and kill or just flat out kill?"

"This is going to be a quick kill. The faster he is disposed of the better."

"Ohhh ok. You know what I just thought of this. Flame boy won't harm a human so hahaha sucks to be him I guess."

Starscream laughs at that...

"You think you can take down the mighty Optimus Prime, when we could not?"

"HELL YEAH! I can come up with some pretty gruesome ideas. I'll fucking wreck his shit! Haha I may be small but I have my ways. I can't believe you just made fun of me you ass!" I say the last part playfully like you would with friends.

"Alright human, I'll give you your respect you want, If you kill Optimus Prime. But you have to prove you killed him bring something back from his body, what is your choice..."

"Hmmmmm I have to bring an artifact? Really? Wow ummmmm I don't know. Haven't really put much thought into it. I'd have to really ponder that too tell you the truth."

"A piece from his body once he is deactivated one of the other cons will show up and what part of his body would you like to have removed as a trophy of your kill?"

"What a part that ensures that he will remain dead as for I have seen otherwise. Give me a min ok?"

So you could basically say the fallen tells you to behead Optimus once she kills him,

"I have spoken to the fallen he wishes for him to be beheaded after he is deactivated. So how will you mess up his shit or what ever earth saying you used?"

"It's an earth teenage term for saying that your going to get your ass kicked. He's going to get muffed up. U would understand if u where from here, but obviously your not. Yeah know that I remember I still need something to eat right?"

"Very well, I will..."

"WAIT...Hold the phone!"

"What is it now?" Starscream asks.

"I have an idea how to kill Optimus and make Faith watch as he is bombarded with things hitting him. Picture this, Optimus is lured to a forest area, I have on remote control a wrecking ball. It slams into his back first, and then his chest knocking him into trees. I aim a flare gun at his chest; I know it won't do much. I aim a rocket launcher at his chest, and then a bazooka. Think those would kill him?"

"Depends how close you are...Oh course by then I could assist you I could impale his spark on a blade?" Screamer says

"Yes true. Of course you're going to assist me! You REALLY think that I can do all this by myself? I'm just a girl. I can't do much to a Cybertronian without the help of one. See your going to help too…If you take me to eat, I can guarantee we can have Optimus dead by midnight tonight."

"Your friend will be a problem; she must be disposed of along with Prime. You can not have ties to anyone other then the Cons, do you understand? Make it fast she won't feel a thing..."

"Are you telling me that I HAVE TO MURDER THE ONLY PERSON ALIVE THAT TRULY KNOWS HOW TO DEAL WITH ME AND MY PROBLEMS, THE ONE THAT I PROTECTED FOR A WHILE? Now that's going to be fucking hard to just basically go up behind her and snap her neck. I'LL BE THOUGHT OF AS A MURDERER screamer. I'll fucking regret that for the rest of my life. I may be a tough gal and all but not a cold blooded killer. Now if it where for protection and I was defending myself than I can see myself doing that but not just straight up murder."

"Your murdering Optimus Prime, isn't that the same thing? You'll be cold killing him. If you do not do it the next time Elita comes through she will offline you. Elita was not the femme commander for nothing, if she inhabits your friend's body she will target you and I can not have MY queen taken out."

I perk up and tense at those shocking and sudden words...

"I never thought a Cybertronian would be hitting on me. And I didn't know one would be so possessive but alright. But the thing with killing Optimus is that I can really never care less if flameboy dies. He's not of importance to me. Faith is... Haha yea we already got a glimpse of me getting my ass whooped. You do speak the truth though. But she's my best friend. Ummm do you know of a way that we can like HOPEFULLY separate them?"

"Elita is in her for a reason; you must show mercy too no one not even your friend now, you are a Decepticon now. Ruthless, cruel do you understand? You will eat and I will lay out a trap for her. She will come as Elita; you will slay her as your friend it is the only way."

"Your right but I just feel deep inside of my soul that she doesn't deserve to die that way. Ok ok I know I can b a bitch as for I was when I got abducted. That still pisses me off. Hope Cades not pissed at me I kind of cracked his windshield with my stilettos..."

"I am sure that doesn't bother him you are one of us now, now Barricade has gotten your human food."

He takes me someplace isolated where Barricade is waiting with food, as I finish; he looks down at me.

"This is where you will kill your friend, she is on her way. Now stay away from her while she is Elita, Barricade will use the device Scalpel made it will give off high sounds that will chase Elita out and bring your friend in. Here, either plunge it in her heart or use the Cybertronian dagger to slit her throat but either way get ready she is getting close."

"You had her coming here a head of time didn't you?" I asked him.

"Yes..."

"Okay I am ready..."

I walk a little ways into the brush and stay there as I spot Faith approaching the clearing...

I watch as Starscream gives the signal and Barricade starts the device, and as they said Elita retreats and Faith is defenseless.

The cons watch as I briskly walk up to a dazed Faith, who still isn't away of what's going on.

_**Faiths POV :D**_

"Lizzy?...Where are we?" I whispered as you look sad as you hug me.

"I am sorry Faith, so sorry."

"GET A WAY FROM HER, HUMAN!" Optimus orders as he, Hide, and the other Autobot show up.

She looked up at me and with tears. Then all of a sudden she rammed the Cybertronian dagger into my chest right into my heart shocking me as I am blinded by pain.

_**Elizabeth's POV**_

"I'm sorry faith forgive me..." I say as I ran toward Starscream as I look back and see blood bubbling from her mouth as she stumbled forward holding her chest as Ratchet grabs Faith.

Once in Starscream's cockpit I scream in pain about killing my best friend...

"You did well..." he sneered.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I scream at him.

I sniffle as tears fall down my cheeks. I hug myself as I rest my head on my knees. I look at my blood stained hands that still held the dagger within their grip. I was gripping the dagger so hard that my own blood mixed with my once friend now sworn dead enemy. My hair covers my face as I try to hold in and bottle in my emotions of what just took place. A deep sigh escapes my mouth as I look at my hands. The dagger drops to the floor of the cockpit as I see the fresh new blood seeping and oozing out of the exposed flesh. I look at it in wonder, examining the cut with curiosity. I run my tongue over it. The flavors of blood taste good as I clean and stop the bleeding from my hand.

"You're injured. How?"

"...oh uh…I was holding the dagger to tight and kind of didn't realize it. But it's cool" I say as I show the screen my hand...

_**Normal POV with the Autobots…**_

Optimus is in tears blaming himself for letting this strange human out of his sight. Until something odd happens a blue glow comes from Faith's body, and glittery smoke envelopes her body.

"What in Primus name is going on?" Ironhide demands as the Cybertronians move back.

There in the wake of the glittery smoke is Elita -1 in all her glory, and then in her hand Faith. Elita had energon tears falling from her optics.

"This little human is my friend. I love her, she housed my soul until Primus freed me. She will not die, I will not allow it. She will be brought back as a techno organic. Will you help me Ratchet?" she asked as she saw her bot and smiled with much love for him.

"Optimus my love..." she coos and goes to him giving him a metal scorching kiss.

I do not own Transformers only Elizabeth. Please Review. I know that I didn't ask that on the previous chapter. This is a BFF gift for Autobotally45! Love U babe! Please Review I want to know your opinion!


End file.
